


Pretty As A Picture

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Photographer Stiles, background Allison Argent/Lydia Martin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movement from his left caught Stiles’ attention. He turned, expecting to see another hiker. Instead he saw a large black wolf staring at him. <br/>“There are no wolves in California,” Stiles muttered to himself, even though proof to the contrary was right in front of him. <br/>Stiles didn’t know what to do. What do you do when you come face to face with a wolf? Make yourself seem larger? No, that was mountain lions. <br/>The wolf tilted its head and didn’t look away from Stiles. It didn’t look threatening. It didn’t have its teeth bared, or hackles raised. It was just watching Stiles. <br/>Slowly Stiles raised his camera. He should have been backing away and leaving the wolf alone, but he wanted to get some photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty As A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> originally written as part of the Spring Fic Exchange by the [Sterek Writers Network](http://sterekwriters.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for [dude-its-bcn-hlls](http://dude-its-bcn-hlls.tumblr.com/)

For Stiles nothing compared to the beauty of California national parks. He had visited countless national parks across the continental United States, but he still loved what California had to offer the most.

Stiles was in the process of organising an exhibition of his photographs of California. He had some truly beautiful photos, but Stiles wasn’t satisfied. He wanted some really unique shots to be the centrepiece of the exhibition.

Spring was Stiles’ favourite time to photograph. He loved when everything was saturated with colour and life, when the wild flowers were in full bloom and everything was lush and green. Naturally the one day Stiles decided to go out, rain was coming down in a constant drizzle.

A little rain wasn’t enough to deter Stiles though, as long as he could keep his camera dry he didn’t care how wet he got.

The trail Stiles was following was an old riverbed. The river had been diverted by a massive landslide decades earlier, it still sometimes flooded, but there hadn’t been enough rain for that to happen. The loose sand of the riverbed shifted under his feet as Stiles twisted, attempting to find the perfect angle.

Stiles never planned what he was going to photograph. He liked to let the day flow naturally and let inspiration guide him. On the few occasions he had planned to photograph certain landmarks in parks, he hadn’t even made it to the right area in the park.

He took some amazing photos, but nothing stood out to him. Nature amazed him like it always did, but nothing he captured with his camera inspired him.

After an hour or so of walking Stiles decided to leave the riverbed. He wasn’t prepared for an off trail hike, but that had never stopped him before.

One of the things that Stiles loved about the national parks was that no matter how much time he spent hiking, there was always something new and interesting to see and photograph.

A huge redwood tree towered above Stiles. It was still standing, with green leaves growing on the branches, even though the base of the trunk was split open. Scorch marks radiated out from the tree’s wound.

Stiles lifted his camera and started snapping pictures.

The damage must have been caused by a lightning strike; Stiles was amazed that it hadn’t started a forest fire. The surrounding area didn’t have any damage to it at all. He also wondered how in the world the lightening had hit the base of the tree, instead of the top.

Stiles walked up to the base of the tree and ran his fingers across the black scorch marks. It wasn’t the tallest tree in the park by any means, but it managed to make Stiles feel smaller than any of the others.

Stiles got down on his knees to take a photo of the tree from a worms eye point of view. Maybe this was what he had been looking for. This huge tree that had survived something that would have killed almost anything else. He snapped a few photos, then stood up and moved back. He looked at the tree and considered how else he could showcase its true beauty.

A movement from his left caught Stiles’ attention. He turned, expecting to see another hiker. Instead he saw a large black wolf staring at him.

“There are no wolves in California,” Stiles muttered to himself, even though proof to the contrary was _right in front of him._

Stiles didn’t know what to do. What do you do when you come face to face with a wolf? Make yourself seem larger? No, that was mountain lions.

The wolf tilted its head and didn’t look away from Stiles. It didn’t _look_ threatening. It didn’t have its teeth bared, or hackles raised. It was just watching Stiles.

Slowly Stiles raised his camera. He should have been backing away and leaving the wolf alone, but he wanted to get some photos.

The shutter noise didn’t startle the wolf, and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. He snapped a few more photos.

“Good boy,” Stiles murmured, hoping that the wolf wouldn’t move, or attack him. “Are you a boy? You might be a girl. I can’t tell from here.”

The wolf was gorgeous. Stiles had never seen a wolf in real life before. Its fur was jet black, with no other markings. The wolf turned its body and Stiles smiled, it was as if the animal was posing for him.

“You’re better than any of the human models I’ve worked with,” Stiles said softly. He knew he should be afraid, or at least a little apprehensive, but Stiles was ecstatic; he couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

The rain was still coming down in a light drizzle, and the water made the wolf’s fur shine.

Stiles backed up a few paces when the wolf started moving towards him. However, it soon became apparent that the wolf wasn’t heading for Stiles, it was walking towards the tree.

The wolf sat in front of the split in the trunk, and titled its head at Stiles again. Stiles raised his camera and snapped several quick photos in case the wolf moved again.

Stiles was left breathless by the image he was capturing.

The large, black wolf sat with its back straight, looking directly at Stiles, in the middle of the redwood. The colour of the tree and the wolf contrasted beautifully, with the damage and the scorch marks framed the wolf.

The rain had started to come down heavier; Stiles’ hair was plastered to his head and he was soaked through to the bone.

“I’ve got to go,” Stiles said to the wolf, as though it could understand what he was saying. “I’ve got an hour’s hike back. I’m probably going to catch a cold, but this was so worth it.”

The wolf stood up and shook the water out of its coat. It tilted its head at Stiles one last time, then trotted away back into the forest. Stiles stayed rooted to the spot until the wolf was out of sight.

*

The wolf became the central focus of Stiles’ exhibition. He padded it out with photos of other animals he had encountered, and images of amazing landscapes. But nothing was as breathtaking as the photos of the wolf.

It wasn’t Stiles’ first exhibition; he, Lydia and Allison and put one on the summer after they graduated college – which was also around the time Lydia and Allison had started dating. He had also done several collaborative works with other photographers that he worked with at the fashion magazine. However, this was Stiles’ first solo exhibition, and he was more than a little nervous.

The exhibition was open to the public, so strangers were walking around, looking at Stiles’ photography. Stiles was actually a little surprised that so many people had shown up on the opening night. Everyone who spoke to Stiles had nice things to say, even those with constructive criticism were polite about it. Scott raved about every photo Stiles had on display as though he’d never seen them before, even though he’d been Stiles’ sounding board as Stiles had narrowed down which photos he wanted to exhibit.

Stiles was looking at one of the photos of the wolf, a photo of the animal sitting in front of the tree, staring straight at the camera. Stiles had blown the photo up to A2, the quality and resolution were amazing – Stiles was quite proud to say the least – but as good as the photo was it couldn’t compare to seeing the wolf in person. Stiles had been making laps of the gallery, but he kept gravitating back to this piece.

A voice from behind him made Stiles jump.

“It’s a lovely photo.”

Stiles turned and came face to face with a man whose eyes reminded Stiles of a pinewood forest. “Thanks. I still can’t believe I got that shot.”

“Have you photographed wolves before?” the man asked.

Stiles shook his head. “The day I took this was the first time I’d ever seen a wolf in real life. There aren’t even supposed to be wolves in California.” He paused. “I’m Stiles by the way.”

“Derek.” The man introduced himself with a small smile and a nod.

Derek had bone structure that Stiles was instantly enamoured by; a strong jawline, a slightly aquiline nose, sharp cheekbones. Stiles wanted to take his picture, but he felt that much like the wolf, he wouldn’t be able to capture the true beauty of the man through a lens.

“Are you a model?” Stiles asked.

“Excuse me?” Derek asked with a bemused expression. 

“It’s just models sometimes come to photography exhibitions, and I know my friend Lydia invited some of her model friends tonight,” Stiles explained. “And you look like you could model…” he trailed off lamely.

“I’m not a model, just someone who appreciates photography.” Derek said. “But thanks.” His cheeks had a pink tinge to them.

“You’re welcome,” Stiles said. He was sure he was blushing as well. “Can I ask which photo you like the best?”

Derek didn’t hesitate. “This one.” He gestured to the photograph they were standing in front of.

“It’s my favourite too,” Stiles admitted. He folded his arms and looked at the wolf.

“I should be going,” Derek said. “I liked seeing your work though, you’re very talented.”

“Listen.” Stiles pulled a business card out of his pocket. “If you ever do feel like modelling you should call me.” He handed Derek the card. “Or even if you just feel like getting coffee sometime.”

Derek looked down at the card in his hand and smiled. “Yeah. I’ll give you a call.”

*

“Please let me take your photo?” Stiles was five seconds away from getting down on his knees and begging.

Derek shook his head and hid his face behind his hands. “Go away, Stiles.”

Derek was lying naked, curled onto his side; the bed covers had been pushed off of bed onto the floor. The mid-morning sun was pouring in through Stiles’ bedroom window, bathing him in soft light. Stiles was kneeling above Derek, camera in hand, wearing only a pair of boxers.

Stiles tried to pry Derek’s hand away from his face, but Derek was stronger than Stiles and his hand didn’t move at all.

“I can’t believe you’re camera shy,” Stiles huffed. “Okay I’m putting the camera away.”

Derek peeked out through his fingers, but he didn’t move his hands away completely until he was sure Stiles’ camera was safely tucked away in its bag.

“One day I’m going to get a photo of you,” Stiles promised. “One day.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” Derek pulled Stiles in for a kiss.

It had been four weeks since they’d met at Stiles’ exhibition. They’d had five official dates, and numerous _sleepovers_ , but still Derek wouldn’t let Stiles photograph him. Stiles wasn’t about to give up though. He was confident that one day Derek would model for him.

Stiles started sorting through the clothes piled on his floor, he sniffed several t-shirts to determine their levels of cleanliness.  

“Are you going somewhere?” Derek asked. He sat up and watched Stiles shimmy into a pair of jeans.

“I’m gonna drive out to the national park today,” Stiles said. “I haven’t been since before the exhibition. I keep getting distracted.”

“Distracted.” Derek repeated with a raised eyebrow and a smug smile.

Stiles threw a dirty t-shirt at Derek’s face. “Life is hard when you have a boyfriend who makes you never want to leave the bedroom.”

Derek scrunched up the t-shirt and threw it back at Stiles. “You’re managing to tear yourself away now, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Stiles said. “Because if I stay any longer I’m going to crawl back into bed with you. The least you could do is cover yourself.”

Derek rolled over onto his stomach so his ass was on display. “Better?” he asked.

Stiles groaned. “Worse.” Stiles grabbed his jacket that was hanging on the back of the bedroom door. “You should come with me,” he said. “Out to the park.”

“I can’t,” Derek said. “I promised my sister I’d have coffee with her.”

Stiles nodded. He wasn’t sure which sister Derek was talking about; he had one older and one younger sister, and Stiles was yet to meet either of them. Although considering they’d only known each other for a month that didn’t seem so weird.

“Next time,” Stiles said. “Next time I’m dragging you out there with me.”

“So you can take photos of me while I’m not looking?”

“Damn straight.” Stiles’ mind was already conjuring up images of Derek surrounded by forest the same colour as his eyes.

*

Thankfully there was no rain forecast, so the likelihood of Stiles getting soaked again was greatly diminished.

A part of him was silently hoping that he would see his wolf again (at some point in the last six weeks or so Stiles had started referring to the wolf as _his_ , it just felt right). However Stiles knew that the first time was a complete fluke, he doubted that the wolf was even still around. Still, as he walked through the park, snapping pictures, he kept an eye out for black fur.

*

Derek spotted Stiles’ jeep and pulled in next to it. He turned off his car and opened the door; the smell of the forest washed over him. They were barely a mile from the highway, but the air was so much cleaner out here. He could faintly smell Stiles’ scent wafting over from the jeep; there was no sign of Stiles nearby, he was already hiking further in the park.

Derek was meeting his sister for coffee, he hadn’t lied to Stiles about that, they were just meeting later in the afternoon. Laura was his older sister and his alpha, he was sure she could give him some advice.

Eventually he would have to tell Stiles the truth. Sooner or later Stiles was going to notice that Derek never got sick, or that his wounds healed almost instantly. Stiles deserved to know the truth. But Derek had only given the _“I’m a werewolf”_ talk to one person before, which was back when he was a teenager with his first real girlfriend and that – that didn’t end well for anyone. It’s not a scenario Derek ever wants to repeat.  

For now though, Derek was going to give Stiles a surprise. Derek was going to let Stiles see his wolf again.

Derek got out of the car. He looked around to make sure he was alone, then pulled his shirt off over his head. He stripped quickly, throwing his clothes back in the car. Derek locked the car and hid the keys on top of the front left wheel.

Laura often complained that shifting into a full wolf hurt, but it didn’t hurt for Derek. He liked the way his body changed, the way his bones snapped and rearranged themselves. Shifting was the most extreme kind of adrenaline high.

On four paws Derek trotted over to Stiles’ jeep, sniffing the ground and trying to find Stiles’ scent trail. When he found it he took off running into the woods.

The freedom that came with running while fully shifted was exhilarating. Nothing came close to replicating the experience. That’s what he’d been doing the first time he had met Stiles; just running.

Derek never intended to run into someone while he was out in the woods, but he’d seen Stiles snapping photos of the redwood with lightning damage and gotten curious. When Stiles had spotted him and not run in the opposite direction Derek’s curiosity had increased. Usually when hikers saw him they backed off as quickly as they could. Some of them snapped photos, but none of them looked at him the same way Stiles did.

Derek knew how stalkerish and creepy it had been to follow Stiles home from the national park that day. But Derek had wanted to know what kind of person would get so close to a possibly dangerous animal for the sake of some photographs.

Then at the exhibition Stiles had been so much nicer and respectful than Derek had expected. It wasn’t hard for Derek to accept the offer of coffee.

Derek slowed from a sprint to a trot. He could hear Stiles up ahead, the sound of his camera shutter pierced the silence of the forest. Derek stopped so he was mostly hidden behind a tree and looked at Stiles. Stiles was looking at the world through his camera lens as per usual. Derek stepped out from behind the tree and yipped to get Stiles’ attention.

Stiles whirled around at the sudden noise. “It’s you,” he breathed. Stiles snapped several photos in quick succession. “I knew Derek should have come with me today.”

Derek was glad he couldn’t smile properly while fully shifted, he knew he would be grinning like mad.

Stiles took a hesitant step forward. “Hey there,” he said. “I didn’t think I was going to see you again.”

Derek walked towards Stiles. The first time he hadn’t wanted to get too close, but now he knew who Stiles was. He stopped and sat down three feet in front of Stiles.

Stiles sat as well; cross legged on the forest floor. Derek huffed, if he had been human it would have been a laugh. Stiles had no self-preservation instincts.

Stiles’ camera was around his neck and he brought it up, snapping more photos of the wolf.

“I know you can’t understand me,” Stiles said. “But everyone really loved the photos I took of you last time.” Derek tilted his head and let his tongue loll out of his mouth. Stiles laughed. “You’re such a good model. You could teach my boyfriend a thing or two.”

Derek yipped again, and moved forward just a little bit more. Stiles let the camera hang around his neck and held out his hand, offering it to the wolf.

“I don’t think you’ll bite me.”

Derek looked at Stiles hand then his face. Stiles leaned forward a little further. Derek pressed his muzzle into Stiles’ outstretched palm.

“Oh my God,” Stiles said softly. He scooted forward so he could touch the wolf properly. Stiles ran his hand down the side of the wolf’s neck, twisting his fingers through the thick fur. “I kinda want to take you home.” Derek looked Stiles in the eyes. “I know I can’t,” Stiles continued. “But I want to. God I wish Derek had come with me, no one is ever going to believe this.”

Derek head butted the camera hanging around Stiles’ neck gently. Stiles laughed and grabbed the camera. He snapped a photo of his hand patting the wolf.

“How do I take a selfie with a wolf?” he asked. He looked thoughtfully at the wolf in front of him. “You ever taken a selfie before?”

Derek stood up and moved over so he was sitting beside Stiles, then looked at Stiles expectantly.

“This is fucking insane,” Stiles said. He pulled camera strap off over his head and twisted the camera around. He put his arm around the wolf. “Smile.”

Stiles laughed at the photograph; it was unbelievable. He was grinning broadly, his arm around a huge wolf, whose tongue was hanging out over sharp canines.

Derek stood up again and started walking away from Stiles.

“You’re right,” Stiles said. “It’s time to go. I have to show these photos to Derek, and Scott. I’d say Lydia, but she’d probably punch me for getting so close to a wolf again.”

Derek started running while Stiles was still sitting on the ground. He was faster than Stiles and would make it back to his car and be gone well before Stiles got to the jeep.

*

Laura studied her brother over the rim of her coffee cup. She hadn’t said a word since they’d sat down with their drinks. The two siblings were tucked away in the back of the coffee shop. With their enhanced hearing they only had to whisper and they could hear each other perfectly.

“You want to tell him about us?” Laura asked finally.

Derek nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

“You really like him, huh?”

“I do.”

Laura fell silent again. Derek was used to this; it meant that Laura was thinking. She was going through all the possibilities in her mind. She was weighing up the pros and cons of letting Stiles know about them.

“You should have seen him, Lo,” Derek said. “He wasn’t scared at all. I think if he knew it was me he was photographing he would have been ecstatic.”

“I want to meet him.” The way Laura said it made it clear her decision wasn’t up for debated.

Derek questioned her anyway. “Why?”

“I’m your alpha,” Laura shrugged. “I need to make sure he’s not going to be a threat to you or our pack.”

Derek narrowed his eyes at his sister. He could see right through her. “This has nothing to do with being an alpha, and everything to do with being my sister who wants to meet my new boyfriend.”

“Cora will want to meet him too.” Laura smiled at her little brother.

“Okay.” Derek gave in. “I’ll talk to him and see when’s good with him.”

“Where is he anyway?” Laura asked.

“Back at his apartment,” Derek said. “He texted me earlier and told me he had some photos he had to show me, he wouldn’t say what of though. I told him I was still having coffee with you.”

“You should go see him. Go check out these mysterious photos,” Laura said authoritatively. “And invite him to dinner with me and Cora while you’re there.”

“Don’t use the alpha voice to make me organise a dinner date.” Derek scrunched up his nose at Laura.

“I am the alpha and I will use the alpha voice whenever I want,” Laura smirked at him.

Derek didn’t bother trying to argue any further.

*

Stiles was bursting with excitement when he opened the door to let Derek in.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he said. “The most amazing thing happened. I saw my wolf again!”

Derek smiled and followed Stiles into the apartment. “You did? That’s awesome.”

“Oh you have no idea how awesome it was.” Stiles was bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I have to show you the pictures.”

Stiles pulled Derek down onto the couch with him and grabbed his camera. He narrated all of the photos for Derek.

“I heard this noise behind me and he was just standing there, like he was waiting for me! Then he actually walked over to me and sat down. When I sat down too he got even closer! Derek it was so amazing, I wish you have been there to see it! He let me pat him! He was so gentle, and I got a selfie with him!”

Derek didn’t look at the photos Stiles was showing him; he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Stiles’ face. He had never seen Stiles look so happy before.

“I know you can’t really keep a wolf as a pet,” Stiles said. “But if I could I would have found a way to bring him home with me.”

Stiles finally noticed Derek staring and he stopped talking.

“You could talk about the wolf all day, couldn’t you?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. “It’d probably annoy you, but if you let me I could talk about him for the rest of the night.”

“You wouldn’t annoy me,” Derek said.

If it were possible Stiles smile got even brighter at that comment. “I think you’d be the first person not to get annoyed with me for getting obsessed with a topic, and talking non-stop about it.”

“You wouldn’t annoy me,” Derek repeated. “I don’t think you could ever annoy me.”

Stiles puts his camera down on the coffee table and then looked at Derek – really looked at him. Stiles studied the green and hazel eyes that reminded him of a forest after a storm. Derek didn’t look away.

“You’re the best.”

Stiles hadn’t even realised he’d said the words out loud until Derek was laughing and his cheeks were turning pink.

In lieu of a reply Derek cupped the side of Stiles’ face and kissed him gently; just a soft touch of lips. Stiles held his breath. The sound of Stiles’ jackhammering heartbeat filled Derek’s ears.

Derek knew he had to tell Stiles the truth soon.

The two men sat looking at each other. The only movement was Derek’s thumb sweeping across Stiles’ cheek in a steady rhythm.

Derek waited until Stiles’ heartbeat was back to normal before he broke the silence. “My sisters want to meet you. Laura invited us over to dinner.”

Stiles knew how much Derek’s sisters meant to him; he didn’t even hesitate in answering. “When do I finally get to meet them?”

*

Derek sat in the back of Studio B at Athena, the magazine that Stiles worked for. He and Stiles had plans for dinner, but Stiles’ photo shoot had run over time, so Derek was waiting for Stiles.

It was interesting to watch Stiles work. Stiles was continuously moving, finding new angles to shoot from, and he didn’t stop talking. The three models – two men and one woman – followed every direction that Stiles gave them, they were all very good at their job.

Lydia slipped quietly into the studio. No one else noticed her, but Derek picked up on her heartbeat and turned around. He gave her a small wave. Lydia walked over to Derek and sat down next to him.

“You’re not involved in the shoot?” Derek asked, nodding to where Stiles was still snapping photos of the models.

Lydia shook her head. “Next month’s issues going to have two different spreads. Stiles is in control of the men’s fashion spread, I have the women’s.”

 “What are you doing here then?”

“I need to talk to Stiles,” Lydia said. “I was hoping the shoot would be over by now.”

Derek checked the time on his phone. “Stiles said they only have the models until 7. It should be over soon. What did you need to talk to him about?”

“I think I might have an idea for our exhibition,” Lydia said.

“Care to share?”

Lydia fiddled with the rings on her fingers. “Uh…”

“I get it,” Derek said with a small laugh. “Stiles doesn’t want to share any photos or ideas until he’s sure they’re good enough.”

“I think he’ll like this idea,” Lydia said. “But I just want to make sure before I tell anyone else.”

“Okay!” Stiles yelled from across the studio, interrupting what Derek was going to say next. “We’re done for the night!”

Lydia gave Derek a parting smile and crossed the studio floor to where Stiles was talking with one of the models.

Derek watched as Lydia politely interrupted the conversation with a smile and easily pulled Stiles to the side. The redhead helped Stiles pack up his equipment as she explained her idea for their next project. Derek made a conscious effort not to listen in on the conversation. It was difficult, he was curious, but it was a private thing between Lydia and Stiles. Besides, Derek was sure that if Stiles agreed with the idea he would hear all about it once they got working on it.

The two friends spoke in hushed voices as they moved easily around each other. Lydia placed a lens cap on one of the cameras before handing it to Stiles, who placed it carefully in its case. The two of them worked well together, their skill plus their close friendship was part of what helped keep Athena at the cutting edge of fashion photography. Stiles and Lydia balanced each other out. Finding out they used to date had thrown Derek in the beginning. He couldn’t think of an ex who he would be able to work with, let alone be close friends with, but somehow Lydia and Stiles had made it work. Derek never detected any hint of a lie when they said they were just friends now, and he would have believed Stiles anyway, even without being able to hear his heartbeat or smell his emotional state.

Both Lydia and Stiles were smiling when they finally finished their whispering. Lydia pulled Stiles into a warm hug to say goodbye.

“We’ll talk about it more tomorrow!” Lydia called over her shoulder as she left the studio.

Stiles made his way over to Derek and greeted him with a kiss. “You ready to have dinner with your sisters?”

“I’m ready,” Derek said. He nodded at the door Lydia had just left through. “What was that all about?”

“Lyds has a new idea for a project we can work on together,” Stiles explained.

“You gonna tell me about it?” Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged, mouth curling up into a mischievous grin. “Maybe.”

Derek put his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and steered them towards the exit. “Is it a good idea?”

Stiles mimed zipping his lips closed and shook his head at Derek.

“Alright,” Derek said with a shrug of his own.

Past experience had proved when Stiles got all cagey and quiet like that he was working on something.

*

Derek had a key to Laura’s apartment, so he let himself and Stiles in.

“We finally get to meet the mysterious Stiles!” Laura yelled out from the kitchen.

Both Laura and Cora were in the kitchen, but Cora was clearly in charge of the food preparation; much to Derek’s relief (Laura was good at a variety of things, but cooking was not on that list; though similarly, little could be said for Cora’s kitchen skills either).

“These are my sisters: Laura and Cora.” Derek pointed to his sisters in turn.

Stiles gave a polite nod and smile to each of the women. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“We’ve heard so much about you,” Cora said with a bright smile, although when coupled with the large knife she was holding the smile looked rather menacing. Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles flushed pink and looked at Derek. Rationally he knew that of course Derek would have mentioned him to his sisters, but it was still a little embarrassing.

“The food’s almost ready,” Laura jumped in. “Derek, do you want to set the table for us?”

Derek narrowed his eyes at his older sister. Laura never asked Derek to do anything, she always preferred to do things herself. Laura just smiled sweetly at Derek and Derek gave in.

The kitchen was small and seriously cramped with the three of them in it, but the siblings didn’t get in each other’s way. Cora stood at the stovetop, keeping an eye on the stir-fry. Laura leaned against the island counter. Derek moved around them easily, pulling out bowls and cutlery. Without looking Cora jabbed Derek in the side with the end of her wooden spoon. Derek took the utensil from her and tossed it into the sink, then dodged Laura who stuck her foot out to trip him.

Derek scowled at Laura and set the bowls down on the counter next to her.

“Smile, Der,” Laura chastised. She tried to pinch his cheek and Derek dodged out of her way again.

Stiles smothered a laugh with his hand and earned a scowl from Derek too.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Stiles asked.

“Don’t be silly,” Laura said. “You’re a guest. You can help by sitting down at the table.”

With that Cora took the wok off the heat. She pushed Derek and Laura out of the way and started to dish up the food. Stiles followed Derek over to the table; Derek set down the cutlery. There were already four wine glasses and a bottle of white wine on the table. Derek knew that was for Stiles’ benefit, since werewolves couldn’t get drunk.

“Sit,” Derek said, nodding to one of the chairs.

There were only four chairs at the table, Stiles sat down and Derek sat next to him, leaving the chairs opposite them free for the women.

Cora and Laura carried the bowls over to the table, they set the bowls down then took their seats.

“It looks amazing,” Stiles said.

Cora shrugged. “We all suck at cooking, I just suck a little less. Hopefully it will be edible.”

“Can’t be any worse than Derek’s cooking,” Stiles joked.

Both Laura and Cora laughed at that. “He’s cooked for you?” Cora asked.

Stiles nodded. “A couple of times actually. Last time he tried we just ended up buying takeout instead.”

“I was expecting this from them, but you’re supposed to be on my side,” Derek complained.

Stiles knocked shoulder with Derek. “Sorry,” he said through a mouthful of food.

Derek looked at Laura, he could see her thinking. He knew the interrogation was coming and was trying to figure out what question was going to come first.

“Derek told us you’re a photographer, are you working on any new projects at the moment?”  
 Laura asked. It wasn’t the question that Derek was expecting.

“My friend Lydia and I are actually discussing doing another joint exhibition, since my solo one went so well,” Stiles said.

“Your solo exhibition, that’s where you and Derek met right?” And that’s the question that Derek had been expecting.

“Yeah, that’s where we met,” Stiles nodded. “Derek struck up a conversation with me about some of my photos.”

“He raved about the photos of the wolf,” Laura said.

Stiles’ cheeks went pink again. “They’re my favourites as well. I was actually lucky enough to see the wolf again a couple of days ago. I wish Derek had been there to see him as well, it would have been great to share that with him.”

“I’m sure he was there in spirit,” Laura assured Stiles. Derek kicked her under the table.

“I didn’t think there were wolves in California,” Laura said, picking at her food.

“That’s what I thought,” Stiles said. “I guess that’s not true after all.”

“Maybe there are more wolves out there too?” Cora suggested.

“That’d be so cool,” Stiles said. “I don’t think I’d be lucky enough to see them though. It was a fluke that I saw my wolf twice.”

“You never know,” Laura shrugged. “You could see more of them.”

Derek gave Laura a warning look. Stiles was looking at his food; oblivious to the non-verbal conversation the siblings were having. Laura flashed her eyes red and Derek choked on his food.

“You okay?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Derek coughed. “I’m fine.”

“I’d love to hear more about this exhibition you’re planning,” Laura said. She had a genuine interest in photography, but Derek knew that she was still just fishing for information about Stiles.

“We’ve just been spit balling ideas, we don’t have any concrete plans or anything,” Stiles admitted. “Lydia works for the same fashion magazine as me, and she loves it, but it’s been a while since she’s done any real personal projects, and I’m always up for a new project.”

The ease at which the conversation flowed helped loosen the ball of anxiety that had been forming in Derek’s chest. They discussed Stiles’ projects, as well as what Laura and Cora did for a living (teacher and personal trainer, respectively).

It’s not as though Derek had been expecting the dinner to go terribly, but confirmation that Stiles and his sisters did get along was nice to have.

They ended up talking for hours. All through dinner, through most of a bottle of wine, and through two cups of coffee each. Well, Cora, Laura, and Stiles did most of the talking. Derek was content to sit and listen to them.

The four of them only called it a night because it was getting late, and they all had to work in the morning.

Laura and Cora walked the two men to the door.

“It was great to finally meet you both,” Stiles told both of the Hale women.

Laura and Cora echoed Stiles’ sentiment. Laura even went as far to hug Stiles goodbye.

When she released Stiles, Laura pulled her younger brother into a hug as well. “Be careful when you tell him,” Laura whispered in his ear. “It’ll be a lot to take in. Start with your eyes and build up to the full shift.”

Derek nodded and pulled back to look at Laura. She was smiling. This was the blessing Derek had been waiting for; Laura approved of Stiles and was okay with Stiles knowing about werewolves, knowing about them.

Stiles raised an eyebrow when he saw Derek’s smile. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Derek shook his head but didn’t stop smiling.

*

It took Derek two more days to work up the rest of the courage he needed to tell Stiles the truth. He invited Stiles over, confident that everything was going to go okay. Of course, the moment Stiles stepped in the door all of that confidence evaporated.

Stiles was sitting on the couch and Derek sat down next to him, forcing himself from pacing around the apartment.

“There’s something I want to tell you, but I’m not sure how,” Derek said.

Derek had gone back and forth a million times in his mind about the best way to let Stiles know about werewolves. Should he tell Stiles the truth first, or show him? If he told Stiles werewolves are real there was a chance Stiles would think he was crazy and leave, but he didn’t want to scare Stiles away by showing him his shift with no kind of warning or build-up.

“What is it?” Stiles asked.

“It’s the truth about who I am, what I am.”

“You’re kinda freaking me out,” Stiles admitted, although he didn’t make any effort to move away from Derek. “Whatever you want to say just say it.”

“I’m going to show you.” Derek decided. Laura’s words echoed in his ears: _Start with your eyes._

Derek took Stiles’ hands in his and looked in the humans’ eyes. His vision shifted as his eyes turned electric blue.

Stiles’ own eyes widened in disbelief. “What? How did you do that?”

In the blink of an eye Derek’s eyes were back to the forest that Stiles was used to. “I’ve always been able to do it.”

“I don’t understand.” Stiles was staring at Derek intently. He didn’t let go of the other mans’ hands.

“This is going to sound insane,” Derek said. “But I want you to hear me out, I can explain everything, and most importantly I can prove it.”

“Prove what?”

“I’m a werewolf.” Quick and easy, like pulling off a band aid.

Stiles blinked. “Excuse me?”

“I’m a werewolf,” Derek repeated.

Stiles straightened his back and nodded slowly. “A werewolf. As in you turn into a wolf every full moon?”

“Kinda?” Derek shrugged. “I can shift at any time.” Stiles was watching Derek the way you watch a dangerous animal, when you’re unsure if it’s about to attack. “I can prove it,” Derek continued.

“Okay.” Stiles didn’t know what else to say. This was all totally crazy. He was dating a madman. He should get up and walk away. He should leave while he still could. But still, Stiles sat and waited for Derek to prove the impossible.

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Derek’s face twisted and changed in front of his eyes. Long hair sprouted from Derek’s cheeks, his ears lengthened into points, his teeth turned into fangs, and once again Derek’s eyes glowed bright blue.

Stiles startled. “Holy shit.”

“I told you.”

The thing that surprised Derek was that Stiles wasn’t looking at him in fear, but in a mixture of shock and confusion, with a hint of awe. Stiles reached out and put his palm against the side of Derek’s face. Derek didn’t move or shift back; he stayed still and let Stiles take his time. Stiles ran his fingers down Derek’s cheek and across his lips, he felt the tips of Derek’s fangs.

“You’re a werewolf,” Stiles breathed.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. He pulled back away from Stiles touch and shifted back. “I am.”

Stiles stayed still, staring at Derek as intently as ever. “Werewolves a real.”

“You’re a lot quieter than I expected,” Derek said. “I thought you’d be listing off questions.”

“I have a lot of questions,” Stiles said. “But my mind is moving too fast and my mouth can’t keep up. Give me a second. Werewolves are real. My boyfriend is a werewolf.”

Derek waited. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have your world shaken like that.

“Did you, like, get bitten?” Stiles asked eventually.

Derek shook his head. “You can turn from a bite, but I’m what’s called a born wolf. I always was, and always will be, this way.”

“So if you were born a werewolf does that mean your sisters are werewolves too?” Stiles had millions of questions, but this was where his brain decided to go.

“They are. Cora and I are betas, and Laura is our Alpha, the leader of our pack,” Derek explained.

“Your pack,” Stiles repeated. “There are more of you?”

“More werewolves are out there, yes,” Derek nodded. “But our pack is just the three of us at the moment. It has been since our parents died.”

Stiles rubbed a hand across his face and took a deep breath. “I can’t believe this,” he said. “I mean I saw you with my own eyes, so I believe you, but I don’t _believe_ it. Werewolves are real.”

“I know this is a lot,” Derek said. “But I had to tell you.”

“What happens now?” Stiles asked. “Now that I know?”

“You know,” Derek said. “That’s it. If you want we go on with life just like before. Except now you know the truth about me.”

“Are you going to try and turn me?”

Derek was taken aback by that. “What? No. No, of course not,” he said. “Only an alpha’s bite can turn someone, so I couldn’t turn you even if I wanted to. Laura’s the one who would have to do it, and I don’t think she’d bite anyone, especially not without their consent.”

Stiles played with the sleeves of his hoodie. “You don’t want me to be a werewolf? You don’t want me to be like you?”

“I like you the way you are,” Derek said. “I didn’t tell you so I could change you. I told you so I wouldn’t have to keep lying.”

Stiles didn’t seem convinced and fell silent again. The quiet unnerved Derek. He had been prepared for hundreds of questions, for yelling, for laughing, but he had not been prepared for Stiles to be so quiet.

“I have one last thing to show you,” Derek said. He stood up and pulled his shirt up over his head.

Stiles let out a bark of laughter. “I’ve already seen that.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to ruin my clothes,” he said. “What you saw: my face and claws, that’s just a partial shift. I can change my whole body. It’s considered really rare, but the ability runs in our family. My mother could do it, and so can Laura. Until I managed a full shift we thought only alphas could do it.”

“I want to see it,” Stiles said. “I want to know everything.”

Derek just nodded and finished undressing. He felt suddenly shy in front of Stiles. Laura and Cora were the only ones who had seen his full shift before. Laura was with him the first time it had happened, and it had taken a full week of begging from Cora before he had shifted in front of her.

Stiles didn’t look away as Derek’s body started to change. He cringed when he heard Derek’s bones snapping and rearranging, but he didn’t look away. He couldn’t look away.

“Oh my God,” Stiles said softly. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

_His_ wolf was standing in front of him.

Stiles slipped off the couch and knelt on the floor in front of the wolf – in front of Derek.

“It’s you,” Stiles whispered. “You’re the wolf.” Derek walked forward and Stiles’ wrapped his arms around Derek. He threaded his fingers through Derek’s thick fur. “I can’t believe this.” He paused. “Can you talk like this?”

Derek shook his head, then he pulled himself out of Stiles’ grip, so he could shift back.

“It’s a bit of an inconvenience,” Derek admitted. “Not being able to talk when I’m fully shifted.”

Stiles sat back on his haunches, while Derek sat cross legged on the floor, seemingly unfazed that he was still naked. Stiles felt like he was beginning to understand Derek’s nonchalant attitude towards nudity.

“All this time-” Stiles cut himself off and narrowed his eyes. “So you showing up to my exhibition was?”

“Not totally a coincidence,” Derek finished for him. “You’re the first person I’ve known who hasn’t been scared of seeing a wild wolf. I wanted to know who you were, what kind of person decides to risk their life for a photograph.” He paused, biting the inside of his cheek and looking down. This was a talk he had rehearsed in his head many times before. “When I first talked to you I never expected to like you. I definitely didn’t expect to fall in love.” He forced himself to meet Stiles’ eyes again. “I should have told you sooner.”

“You should have,” Stiles agreed, then he smiled. “But I’m glad you’ve told me now.”

“Really?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah.” He paused and Derek was certain the next word out of his mouth was going to be ‘ _but_ ’, however that wasn’t the direction Stiles’ brain took. “Are you allergic to silver?”

Derek blinked. “What?”

“Like silver bullets? Are they really the only thing that can hurt you?” Stiles clarified. “Or is that a myth?”

Derek only just managed to get out the word “Myth” before Stiles was barrelling on with more questions.

“Are you actually super strong? Why _blue_ eyes? Do they help you see better? Do you-”

Derek cut Stiles off with a laugh. “Maybe one question at a time?”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded. “Sorry. I think my brain just caught up.”

“Let me just put some pants on,” Derek told him. “And I’ll answer whatever questions you have.”

Stiles rocked forward to capture Derek’s lips in a quick kiss. “Excellent,” he said after pulling back.

*

_It didn’t last_

That is the caption to the first photograph visitors of Stiles and Lydia’s exhibition are greeted with.

The photograph in question is a cropped and edited version of something they had shot years earlier. The image is cropped in a way that it focuses on Stiles’ hand tangled in Lydia’s long hair. Her head is turned to the side, resting on Stiles’ bare chest. Red locks obscure most of her face, but observers are still treated to the sight of Lydia’s smile. In the blurred edges of the photograph red lipstick smudges can be seen on Stiles’ collar bone.

The original image had been a full body shot of the two of them at nineteen, naked and tangled together, lying in Stiles’ dorm room bed. The camera had been on a timer, and was jury rigged to hang from the ceiling in such a precarious way it had fallen down moments after the shot had been taken.

Their exhibition portrayed the ups and downs of romantic relationships as a young adult. They had learned the hard way that they worked better as friends than as lovers, and the goal of the exhibition was to showcase that discovery.

When viewed in the order Lydia and Stiles had it set up in, visitors were shown several images of Stiles and Lydia happy together, but they were quickly followed by photographs they had taken individually to document their breakup. When planning the exhibition they had decided nothing was off limits; there was no point in exploring this if they weren’t honest. There is a wall dedicated to rebounds and one night stands; short term relationships that hadn’t worked out because neither of them had been sure what they were looking for in a romantic relationship. A photograph captioned ‘ _423 days later_ ’ is a photo taken by Allison, it is a candid photo of Stiles and Lydia talking at a party, and shows the first time they had really been okay with being around each other since their breakup. Following that were photographs documenting their efforts to be friends. When the photos were set side by side it was obvious how Stiles and Lydia got progressively more comfortable with each other. The way there were together wasn’t the same as it had been in the earliest photos, it was different, but still natural.

The last set of photographs had been the most enjoyable to curate. Stiles and Lydia had collected photographs showing off their current romantic relationships: Stiles with Derek, and Lydia with Allison. There was also a large collage of the four of them together.

The very final image of the exhibition was another one of Stiles and Lydia alone together. This one was the same size as the first, and once again showed them both on the same bed. This time however, both of them were fully clothed and sitting on Lydia’s bed, dozens of photographs spread out in front of them as they sorted through them. They had taken it as they were organising the exhibition, before they were sure how it would end. They had deliberated over the caption for days before finally settling on one they were both happy with.

_It was for the best_

It had been a lot of work organising the exhibition, and reliving some of their worst relationship moments had been emotionally exhausting, but it was worth it in the end.

Even though the exhibition was highly personal, it was still well received.  A lot of the pieces on show resonated with visitors, evoking memories and emotions of their own lives.

“Which one is your favourite?” Derek asked Stiles the opening night of the exhibition.

Stiles hesitated, thinking about the question for a moment. Because, honestly, there were so many memories hanging on the walls and choosing a favourite was a difficult task. In one way or another they were all favourites of his. Finally Stiles smiled to himself and took Derek by the hand, leading him over to the wall which held the photographs of their current relationships.

“This one is a personal favourite,” Stiles told him, pointing at a photograph he had taken of Derek.

In the photo Derek’s mouth was open and his eyes were scrunched up tight with laughter lines radiating out, as Stiles had caught him mid laugh. It was the first photo that Derek had allowed Stiles to take of him.

“The subject matter was very pleasant to work with,” Stiles continued, elbowing Derek lightly in the side.

Derek’s cheeks flushed pink. “Shut up.”

Stiles grinned and kissed Derek on the cheek. “Never.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at my new url [fighthaus](http://fighthaus.tumblr.com/) (thats right folks, guess who is now 100% certified Funhaus trash)


End file.
